Poezja stulejarska
"Jak okres płynie czas - na udo zerkam. Niczym pytong na weselu stoi nasz dom. A my żyjemy jak za Gierka: Wiatry historii, potem pierdu grom... Obstrukcji tygodniowej zniósłszy mękę, Gość do sosnowej sławojki mknie. Potem w salonie babci wary memła, A na zaszczanych schodach — mnie." ---- "Miej na uwadze stolca niedorzeczność Mojego stolca niedorzeczne kształty Stolca znikomość przy nadgorliwości Słońca co spala mój stolec do węgla" ---- "Mało z krótkiego mam pukania Pociechy dla mej psiochy biednej. Pora płacenia i rozstania Nadeszła - powiedziałam: "Żegnaj!" I pierdząc stolec parujący, Na klatę stawiam nieprzytomnie. Ślad to jedyny i pachnący Jaki zostanie tutaj po mnie." ---- "Klotz na twą klatę parujący Stawiam i leję strumień moczu, I w ryja puszczam piard cuchnący, Aż echo dudni w moim kroczu." ---- "z odbytu telewizora codziennie cogodzinnie wypływa stolec informacji wpływa w sedesy waszych mózgów spłukujecie zostaje osad poglądów" ---- "Zza krzaka dupy blask płonie A Ty nadstawiasz swe dłonie Mój fekal zaraz w nie wpadnie Z nim w dłoniach wyglądasz ładnie" ---- "Mój fekal powierzam Ci miła Byś coraz bliższa mi była W twe dłonie powierzam dziś Me kupsko - Twój miś Lecz w twoich oczach widzę lęk A w uszach słyszę dziwny dźwięk Wtem bryzg biegunki rozlał się Teraz na rzadko zesrałem się" ---- "sraka- myślisz- urozmaicenie wesoło obserwujesz me mokre pierdzenie lecz anus mój sfatygowany okropnie ostatkami sił wypluwa zeń ropnie krew się sączy, piecze jak w piekle ty zaś kochana zasysasz kał zaciekle miłość to -mówisz umazana ja dłonią szarpię buzdygana ..." ---- "Na akcję jakąś najwyższa już pora na wiadomym czacie nie ma operatora! więc na czatolike! atake stuleje! szybka lista obecności i juz się dzieje na początek idą floody, jak potopy sraki ale inne jeszce w zanadrzu ataki prowokujący tekst o wojtyle o księdze, jezusku tematów tyle lub jeden ze starych tekstów kulltowych o lamparcie, Ghandim, lub trend jakis nowy albo jak mi do wanny wchodzi tate i o klot.zach parujących na klatę w panike wpadają wnet czatoliki jak dach biedronkin się sypią niki patrzę z radością i śmieję się zdrowo słonecznik tylko zagryzam nerwowo odchodzą pedauy, misja udana lecz tu z nienacka dostałem bana to z odsieczą przybywa operatore odwrote stulejki! manewry skończone! I choć na koniec przyjęliśmy kable tęgie poznały czatoliki wielką F-23 potęgę" ---- "majestatyczna jest stulejarska postura klatka zapadła, wątła jak u szczura odchodzą z niej dwa cienkie przeszczepy lep to prawdziwy jest na kobiety tułów smukły jak u modelki rasowej widać, że na diecie słonecznikowej a wszystko się trzyma na chudych udach cienkich jak zapałki,stopy w tanich butach a punktem centralmym takiego ciała stulejka jest ciasna, wąska bez mała otoczona fetorem, nieopisanym smrodem serowo- grzybowym ostrym z piekła rodem na szyi chudziutkiej mieści się głowa fryzura bezładna, wystajaca broda nos długi, haczykowaty, oczy jak talary sprawiają te wrażenie grube okulary garb na plechach dodaje uroku i zęby żółto-złote nie myte od roku między nimi kilka rodzyn się skrywa zawsze wokól można wyczuć nutkę gęsiwa tak własnie wygląda stulejarz przeciętny urokliwy don juan, zgrabny i ponętny" ---- "W ciemnej łazience, przed ciekawych wzrokiem Zanurzony po głowę, przez długie godziny Wygrzebywałem tatowe, soczyste rodzyny. Palce miałem na na oślep zbrudzone ich sokiem. Bąk złośnik poszedł z sykiem, gdy tate się wzburzył, Głowę mą dłońmi pod taflę zanurzył, I rzekł coś do mnie potężnym basem... Zanurzony nic nie słyszałem, zajęty kutasem. Duszno było od rodzyn, którem, jak dziki wyrywał, A szły one z włosami spod tate mego pały, Gdym wargami wygarniał jak lampart wygłodniały, Owoce, uwięzione w tate bujnych pnączach. I stało się to, na co tak długo czekałem, Rozwarłem dłońmi bramy tatowy pośladów, Wyczekując w wytchnieniu brązowego gradu, Niestety, siarczysty piard na mordę zaledwie dostałem. I nie wiem, jak się stało, w którym okamgnieniu, Żem zanurzył się i schwycił ojcowskiego wora, Porwałem go w dłonie - oddał mi w skupieniu I nakazał poszukać z Loch Ness potwora...." ---- "Zycie stuleja, piękna to sprawa, Biurko, forume, knażką zabawa, Jest jednak moment ten przełomowy, Gdy zapach pałki wali do głowy, Umyć się trzeba przegrańcze drogi, Od głowy czubka po same nogi, Więc do łazienki kieruj swe kroki By zabaw z mydłem poznać uroki Gdy woda w wannie szumi namiętnie I stulej ścierwo swe myje namiętnie Hałas się daje słyszeć znajomy Stuleja koszmar ten kąpielowy Stoi za drzwiami, dysząc głęboko Przez dziurkę drzwiową puszczając oko Oto tatełe i jego wdzięki Nawiedzą zaraz rewir łazienki Stulej drży cały w wielkim przestrachu Myśląc o tacie i jego ptaku Sielskie te chwile wśród białej piany Rajski ten klimat będzie przerwany Tateły knagą i od prodiża Kablem, co już się zbliża. Do wanny włazi tatełe zatem, Smaga mnie knagą jakby to batem Konia okładał wręcz bez litości, Zmuszając usta me do miłości. Krótko na szczęscie trwała zniewaga Tateł w wannie powoli siada Pianą zakryty niemal do głowy Zabawę nową zacząć gotowy. Szkocką legendą mi opowiada, Znaną podobno z dziada pradziada, O tym potworze co gdzieś tam pływa, Loch ness podobno się to nazywa, Szukanie jego sztuka to trudna, Niewdzięczna praca to oraz brudna. Lecz wnet hart ducha każdy zdobywa, Kto poszukiwać stwora wypływa. Jako że Szkocja nieosiągalna Jeziorem będzie wanna banalna. Szukanie stwora się rozpoczyna ‘nurkować’ tatełe woła do syna. Potwora znaleźć wielka to sztuka, Wytrwale zatem stulej go szuka, I chyba znalazł – chwyta bestyję Łapie ją niby łabędzią szyję Stwór ten ogromny jest i czerwony Drgnął przy dotknięciu niby rażony, Większy się robi z każdym dotykiem Walka przerwana jest taty rykiem „masz go mój synu!!! Trzymaj go mocno Włoż go do buzi, dłonie odpoczną” Trzyma więc stulej potwora w ustach Walki pod wodą minuta szósta Wynurzyć chce się chociaż na chwilę Nie może jednak podołać sile Dłoni tatełe. Walka zacięta, potwór wciąż większy Kto w pojedynki w wannie zwycięży? Lecz co się stało, przełom to chyba Stulej nad ciepłej wody lustro wypływa I krzyczy głośno z całej swej mocy „potwór zabity dzisiejszej nocy!!!” Walczył wytrwale, dzielnie i szałem Duszę ja jednak z niego wyssałem Duszę – tak myślę, bo usłyszałem Głośne westchnięcie gdy ją spijałem. Tatełe uśmiecha się wniebowzięty „hart twego ducha wręcz niepojęty, lecz choć ten potwór już uśmiercony, zawita nowy wkrótce w te strony Będę ja zatem cię dopingował I twej kąpieli zawsze pilnował Byś był bezpieczny w walki ferworze Oraz trenował usta na stworze” Od czasu tego w każdą sobotę Gdy stulej kąpać ma się ochotę, Tatełe wołać jest przykazane, I w gęstej walkę stoczyć tej pianie." na półkotapczanie, czy też w alkowie zawsze mnie tate pojedzie po rowie bedpruderyjnie, szybko, raptownie zębami drastycznie sciąga mi spodnie z lubrykantami też się nie pieśni nie baczy na me ogromne boleści i władczy jak lew, dominujący alkoholem i kupą jeszce pachnący sam jednym ruchem ściaga galoty i uderza w brutalne zaloty ruchem szybkim zrywa majtki i kryc zaczyna jak ogier wartki gigantyczną buławą zwiery rozrywa ach piecze,boli, parzy jak pokrzywa lecz na me jęki nie zwraca uwagi przez chwilę nawet nie wyjmuje lagi i głosem stanowczym krzyczy: do miecza nie ma sensu z nim się sprzeczać finiszuje w końcu potężnym ładunkiem odwraca się, odchodzi, popija trunkiem patrzy, że trzęsę sie jak osika rzuca więc na osłodę paczkę słonecznika na społeczeństwie się odbiję, powtarzam z uporem na stulejarskim forume zostanę moderatoremna półkotapczanie, czy też w alkowie zawsze mnie tate pojedzie po rowie bedpruderyjnie, szybko, raptownie zębami drastycznie sciąga mi spodnie z lubrykantami też się nie pieśni nie baczy na me ogromne boleści i władczy jak lew, dominujący alkoholem i kupą jeszce pachnący sam jednym ruchem ściaga galoty i uderza w brutalne zaloty ruchem szybkim zrywa majtki i kryc zaczyna jak ogier wartki gigantyczną buławą zwiery rozrywa ach piecze,boli, parzy jak pokrzywa lecz na me jęki nie zwraca uwagi przez chwilę nawet nie wyjmuje lagi i głosem stanowczym krzyczy: do miecza nie ma sensu z nim się sprzeczać finiszuje w końcu potężnym ładunkiem odwraca się, odchodzi, popija trunkiem patrzy, że trzęsę sie jak osika rzuca więc na osłodę paczkę słonecznika na społeczeństwie się odbiję, powtarzam z uporem na stulejarskim forume zostanę moderatoremna półkotapczanie, czy też w alkowie zawsze mnie tate pojedzie po rowie bedpruderyjnie, szybko, raptownie zębami drastycznie sciąga mi spodnie z lubrykantami też się nie pieśni nie baczy na me ogromne boleści i władczy jak lew, dominujący alkoholem i kupą jeszce pachnący sam jednym ruchem ściaga galoty i uderza w brutalne zaloty ruchem szybkim zrywa majtki i kryc zaczyna jak ogier wartki gigantyczną buławą zwiery rozrywa ach piecze,boli, parzy jak pokrzywa lecz na me jęki nie zwraca uwagi przez chwilę nawet nie wyjmuje lagi i głosem stanowczym krzyczy: do miecza nie ma sensu z nim się sprzeczać finiszuje w końcu potężnym ładunkiem odwraca się, odchodzi, popija trunkiem patrzy, że trzęsę sie jak osika rzuca więc na osłodę paczkę słonecznika na społeczeństwie się odbiję, powtarzam z uporem na stulejarskim forume zostanę moderatorem